


The Summer  Of Endymion 恩底弥翁之夏

by xuejin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Feels, M/M, Sad Loki, Thor Feels
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuejin/pseuds/xuejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>讲述了痴汉loki在少年时期对画家thor一见钟情，然后多年追随而不得的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer  Of Endymion 恩底弥翁之夏

【AU thor/loki】恩底弥翁之夏

 

5.  
清晨。  
窗户微开着，冬日的寒风透了一点进来，连带着墨绿暗花的窗帘被微微拂动。窗帘也没被拉好，于是漏了些许天光进来。  
浴室里。水汽迷蒙。  
他把自己沉在浴缸的水中，睁眼，看见不断浮动的天花板，渐渐扭曲成一个女人的绿色裙摆，再是一件亚麻衬衫的衣角，然后是一个男人的笑声。真奇怪，笑声如何可以具象化?他心里想到。浅褐的眼睛。钻蓝的眼睛。圣马丁教堂的鸽子。男人的笑声。鸽子。男人的睫毛。鸽子。广场的喷泉飞溅出来的水。佛手柑须后水的气味。金色的头发。红色的头发。佛手柑。金色的头发。钻蓝的眼睛。衣角。笑声。  
哗啦，他猛地坐了起来，抹掉脸上的水，再次看向天花板。非常普通的天花板。他深深呼吸着充满水分的空气，觉得胸膛一阵阵发疼。

他从浴室里出来，黑色的头发还滴着水。随手从沙发上拿了件衬衫套上，点了一支烟，走到窗台边，借着未拉好的窗户，深深吸了一口外面的空气。外面下雪了，街道边有人在扫雪。空气像是被漂白剂洗过一般，干净的让人受不了。他猛吸了几口烟，然后闭口让那烟气顺着食道而下。是劣质的烟，粗劣而猛烈，如一头未经驯化的幼兽，横冲直撞。身体像是顺着那烟气往下而才开始慢慢运作，肌理一点点恢复知觉，酸痛开始顺着神经开始蔓延，痛快和难过并驱。血管里堵塞凝固的液体开始缓缓流动。

应该喝点酒。  
桌上还有一点伏特加。他倒了半杯，然后尽数饮下。他觉得身体一阵阵兴奋的发麻。  
睁开眼睛，天花板从暗金雕花又开始浮动，退变成无数的镜子，每一面镜子都有着不同的事物。旁边那点天光开始有了别的色彩，或许是阳光，也或许是霓虹灯。谁能管那么多。耳边有人在弹吉他，然后变成尖锐的金属乐。有人走过他身边。有人拍他的肩。一幅金色遍野的画。亲吻。钻蓝的眼睛。浅褐的眼睛。五月的风夹裹着蔷薇初生的清味。凌厉却又细腻的图画。他踏进了舞池。金色的头发，完美的肉体。雪白的乳房，红色的长发。亲吻的声音，高潮的尖叫。有人在问他：你准备去哪里？有人在问他：嘿，你想来杯什么？

“嘿，早上好。”  
头发上湿润的水顺延着脖颈流进衬衣内，他瞳孔缩小，发现自己不知什么时候已经躺在了沙发上。天花板依然是暗金雕花，借着微弱的天光，稍稍能看的清纹路。普通的不能再普通。他微微扭头看向床上的人。  
“嘿。”他茫茫然的笑了一下，然后喝下一口酒。  
“你……”那人示意了一下，他发现烟灰将将要落到手指上。  
“哦，该死。”他赶忙把香烟弹了弹，烟灰落到了地毯上。  
“你这么早就起了？”那人起身，走到窗台边。床单划过躯体。借着天光，他可以看的很清楚，那人身上每一处。每处肌肉都顺沿着干净利拓的线条，每一处都像是被细细打磨抛光平滑，完美无缺。  
他觉得喉头发紧，移开了眼神，下意识吸了一口烟。“是，我想洗个澡。”

“哦，洗澡，当然。你看，下雪了。”那人回过头看向这边，他微微抬头，朝对方笑了一下。那人歪歪头，走了过来，从烟盒里拿起一支烟，“大概我等会回去会有些困难，雪下的有点大。“那人手撑在沙发上，与他十分近，炽热的气息吐露在他未扣上衣扣的胸膛上。他觉得自己在颤栗，胸膛一阵阵发疼。"借个火。”  
他含着烟，把头伸过去。两只香烟触碰在一起，橘黄的火花从一支烟蔓延到另一支烟，白色的烟雾在二人之间升腾，。他微微抬眼看着那人。微皱的眉毛。睫毛浓长，盖住了那人的眼睛，他的手近的可以碰到。散落的金发，裸露的胸膛，肚脐……  
突然一口烟吐到他脸上，他被呛到了。劣质的烟草气充斥在他的鼻腔，浓烈而粗劣，他感觉眼角有点湿。他听到那人暗暗的笑声，以及随后上来的嘴唇的湿润。一口烟从那人嘴里渡到他嘴里，顺延着食道而下，或许还有些那人的口水。血管里的液体开始奔腾涌动。他闭上了眼睛，可以听得清心脏无节奏的跳动，他又觉得自己胸膛一阵阵发疼。他有些贪婪的享受着这个吻，尽力回应着，气息开始有些紊乱。那人握着他的脖颈，上下抚摸。他也开始抚摸着那人撑在沙发上的手臂，每一处肌肉都有着干净力拓的线条，完美无缺的作品。他一定在发抖。  
然后下一秒，那人结束了这个吻。他有些茫然的睁开眼，看着对方的眼睛。湛蓝如钻，里面有东方大海起伏的气息，又像冬日里最坚硬的冰石。无法消解。  
“你眼睛很漂亮。”那人说。“像东方人所说的玉。”

那人开始在找自己的衣服，坐在床上叼着烟，慢慢穿上裤子。“所以，你是第一次？”  
“什么？”  
“恩……你给人的感觉，像是……处子。”那人把烟弹了一下，弯腰翻找着自己的袜子。  
“不。我只是更习惯和女人罢了。”  
那人暗暗又笑了一下，“……所以你昨天是偶然进了酒吧吗？”  
“……也不算，或许是自己想换换口味……我也不知道，或许真是偶然也不一定。”  
“你这种款并不多见。”那人从枕头后面翻找出自己的T恤，穿到身上，然后靠在床上，吸了一口烟，又慢慢吐出。天光渐渐亮起，白色的烟雾下，他有些看不清楚那人的眼睛。  
“你昨晚说过一次了。”  
“嗯，不介意我事后再评论一下吧？”那个人挑眉偏了一下头，“像二十未出头的处子，像一头将要成年的独角兽，美丽单纯，初尝禁果，无所畏惧。人们对第一次总有着非常不一样的执念。”看着他低头发笑，那人也忍不住笑了起来。  
“独角兽？看起来我昨日在酒吧非常受欢迎。”  
那人把烟灰弹到床头的烟灰缸里，笑着回头。“哦，别怀疑你的魅力。你绝对是昨晚的皇后。”那人笑着抬眼，然后像是想到什么，撑起身子，微皱着眉头。“嗨，我是不是在哪里见过你？”  
“对啊，昨天在酒吧见过。你还请我喝了一杯威士忌，你记得吗？”  
那人呵呵的发笑，但却摆摆手。“你知道我是什么意思。”那人又吸了一口烟，像是在思索什么。“嗯，我不知道，我总感觉是不是在哪里见过。新湖畔？嘉德？我在新湖畔有个工作室。你经常去那里吗？”  
“不，这两个地方离我这儿都挺远的。隔着好几个街区。”  
“是吗？我昨晚很醉了，都不知道这儿是在哪里。”  
“……你还是个画家对吧？”  
“对。”那人笑着说，“你怎么知道的？”  
“昨晚在酒吧你告诉我的。说你有个画展正要办，还有没准我可以给你当一次模特。”  
“真的吗？真够丢脸的。”那人坐了起来，开始扎自己的头发。“我大概是被画展的事情给逼得太紧了。我昨晚一定看起来像个疯子。”  
“还好，是一个被打了镇定剂的疯子。”  
那人听了吃吃的发笑，“不过你的确可以来试试看，你看起来就像是纳西塞斯。而我，来当厄科。“

“我们才认识不过十二小时不到，先生。而且，你还没给我小费。”  
那人笑的更厉害了，“不全是开玩笑，至于小费，你也没有给我。”那人叼着烟，一手握着笼在一起的头发站了起来，一手把地上的皮带捡起来。“你是干什么的？”  
“我？学生，大四。”  
“哪个学校？或许哪天我有空可以来找你。”  
“那你可得有时间游过大西洋。”  
“你是英国人？”他微微点头，那人看起来有些惊讶。“你完全没有口音啊。”  
“哦？真的吗？”  
“好吧，现在你像个英国人了。英伦腔，Jane很喜欢。”那人终于扎好了自己的头发，露出的脖颈上还有些细碎的头发。然后把皮带慢慢系好，“我大四的时候去过伦敦，和Jane一起去的，Jane是我的女友。和同学开一场画展。”烟燃尽了，那人把烟摁灭在床头柜上的烟灰缸里。”所以我说我们可能以前见过也全不是胡扯 ，没准三年前我们的确见过。在英国。在伦敦。”  
“没准。”他把烟扔到酒杯里，挑起眉毛，不置可否。  
那人起身走过来，拿起地上的外套，穿上。“那块布后面是什么？”他顺着那人的目光看向后面。一大块亚麻布垂挂在壁炉上。那面墙很大，却被一块亚麻布遮住，的确会让人有点好奇。  
“我的宝藏。”他回头，看着那人的眼睛，挑眉笑道。  
那人看着他，也慢慢笑了起来，然后从外套里掏出一张名片，递给他：“这是我的名片，上面有我画室的地址。我很希望你来看看。Mr.……”  
“Loki。loki Laufeyson。”  
“我叫Thor，Thor Odinson。”  
“很高兴能认识你。Mr.Odinson。”  
他翡翠绿的眼睛像是泛着水光，像春日刚消融的冰雪，冰凉透骨，但却又像是世上最温暖的地方。

 

3.  
9月5日  
他似乎很喜欢去劳伦斯大街那家书店。我今天也去了一下，没什么特别的。我不明白他为什么那么喜欢这家书店。明明离他的工作室有好几个街区。但店家是一个非常美丽的女人，头发金黄，有一双坚定的浅灰双眼。她叫Sif。我买了一本《都柏林人》。乔伊斯的书向来让我头痛。  
他今天在新湖畔公园呆了差不多一天，带着画板，大概是想取景。我一向认为他的人物画要好得多。他善于捕捉男女身上生命的充沛丰美，但对于大自然，或许我该公正的认为他在此并没有多少进步。

他一个人。

10月14日  
我想我知道他为什么爱去那家书店了。  
今天Sif在他的工作室，看起来是在给他的新画当模特。Sif看起来很美，犹如神话中手持水瓶的女神。或许比Jane还要美。我知道他已经为新画纠结了很久，看来他最后还是放弃了风景画。

这很奇怪吧，一个画家，或者该说是天赋卓越的画家，对于大自然没有表现出本该有的亲近和直觉。同样是生命，他却只对世界上最复杂肮脏的一种产生最强烈的直觉。  
又或许，他只是在找一个契机和出口，来接近这世界最为丰美的事物。  
会在哪儿呢。

 

11月25日  
今天我喝了三杯咖啡，新湖畔的鸽子都已经没有了，才看到他从工作室里出来。他头发上大概还沾着颜料，应该是灰蓝色。总之他今天看起来蛮可笑的。他就这幅样子去见了Jane。不过Jane大概没注意到他头发的问题。  
然后他们回家了。  
做饭。  
吃饭。  
洗碗。  
他在画画。  
她拿了两杯红酒。  
他们亲吻。  
做爱。  
沉睡。

 

12月9日  
看来Sif也没逃过这个规律。  
他帮她摆正姿势，然后就很自然发生了。他的确是一位让人能轻易坠入爱河的男人。  
Sif身材真的不错。

我一直在想，Jane知不知道他有那么多情人这回事。  
那么多的情人，他又不是一个在生活上细致的人。而Jane很聪明。  
大抵很难隐藏。

 

那么，这当真是一件非常令人寻味的事。

 

1月6日  
Sigyn来信了。她现在在秘鲁。她参加了学校组织的一个活动，观察“终将彻底泯灭于时间洪涛的事物”（她的原话）。说实话，若是终将泯灭，我不明白去观赏那些事物垂死挣扎的样子又有何意义。  
她很担心我在这里的生活。但我觉得她实在是多虑了。  
她不会明白的。

3月3日  
我想他今天看到我了。  
不，不是我想。他今天肯定看到我了。

他今天从新湖畔出来以后，没去Jane那里，也没去Sif那里。Fandral来找他去玩。Fandral是他的朋友。他看起来朋友很多，但大都是泛泛之交，Fandral算是很要好的那种。至少看起来是这样。  
他们去了Bifrost。我完全想不到Thor会去Bifrost。  
我是说，我不知道他原来可以接受男人。  
我觉得我找到一个机会，但我真的是个不折不扣的笨蛋。这样的机会已经失去了！

晚上的时候金特加街总是特别拥挤，而我实在是太蠢了，跟的那么近。被人一挤便冲到了他身边，然后就撞上了。他看了我一眼，我还脑子短路似的和他对视了。  
愚蠢！  
他看到我了。他看到我了。他看到我了。  
我以后都不能去看他了。

他会认出我的。这个肮脏，变态，下流的跟踪狂。

 

6.  
“我可以动吗？”  
“当然。”  
“真的？”  
Thor从画布后面窜出脑袋来，看着loki。皱着眉头看了一会，用笔又比对了一下。然后微笑，“不，还是不要。刚刚好。”

“好吧。”

“所以……你是怎么想的，来我的工作室？原本，我也只是开玩笑。”他的确当时并未将此事留在心上。loki看起来不像是愿意当模特的人。他嗅到出来哪些人愿意为自己所用，他们会散发着一股渴望被征服的气味。而Loki没有。他不需要被征服，他本身已是坐在王座之上。  
所以他打开工作室的门，见到loki时，的确是非常惊讶，然后是席卷全身的狂喜。

那天晚上。Thor在和他做爱时，头颅深埋他细长的脖颈，攫取着他的气味。他身体像是游走着从高大树木中萃取的浩然雾气。眼睛里面有一片浩瀚沉静，郁郁翠翠的广袤森林。一头初初踏入静谧绿森的独角兽，令人不可置信的美丽与单纯。  
Thor心中充满要想将其撕毁的欲念。

 

“我不知道，或许是偶然也不一定。”Loki身上半披着墨绿绸布，半撑着身体，手微微伸向水面，半垂头，看着水中的自己。皮肤苍白，一双翡翠绿的眼睛。与绸布相对，的确很美，却不由让人觉得狰狞。loki的半长的头发掠过耳际，划过脸颊， 他觉得有些痒。  
Sigyn总说看他的眼睛会以为他是个多么深情的人。湿润柔软，让人产生错觉，他下一秒便要流泪一般。  
“所以你只是偶然走到了新湖畔，然后来了我的画室？”Thor瞟向半垂着头，露出细长脖颈的loki。曲线优雅，皮肤苍白，诱发出一股想去折断的欲望。  
Thor清了一声嗓子。  
“或许吧。”loki挑眉，抬头看向Thor，他觉得自己的眼神有点露骨。“我看起来如何？”  
Thor望着画布，笑容越来越大。“嗯…他鼻腔里发出好听的声音，“你会成为我画展的皇后。”  
“我们见了两次面，你说了两次皇后。”loki忍不住轻笑，“你的词汇真匮乏。”  
Thor挑眉，看向loki，”能准确表达就好。“loki笑着抬头，Thor的眼睛钻蓝，一如风雪中最坚定的寒冰，又有东方大海起伏的气息。loki与他对视了一会，然后慢慢移开了视线。  
“过了多少时间了 ？”  
Thor瞥了一眼墙上的钟：“你一定累坏了，都过了一个半小时。”，他放下笔，拍拍裤子上的颜料（其实没有多大用处），走到loki身边，“来吧，休息时间。”  
loki挑挑眉，坐了起来，揉了揉酸痛的手臂，“我以后一定会对世界上所有的模特致以最崇高的敬意。”  
Thor听后大笑，伸手就将loki拉起。“我想你其实都还没怎么好好看过我的工作室。”忽然又想到什么，拍拍loki的手笑着说，“等我一会。马上回来。”然后他一路跑向外间去。  
loki拿起放在一边的外衣，工作室的暖气并不足。弯腰起来披上衣服，便看见靠在墙边一幅被白布盖住的画。有一角没有被盖住，露出暖金的底色。loki上前把白布掀起，汤汤金色，手持水瓶的女人回头看着loki.他感到窒息。  
这逼人的汤汤金色就像一把把火热的长矛刺向loki的身体，支离破碎。而女人的姿态神情是柔弱如水，犹如无数的绸带将loki紧紧捆住，无法挣脱。于是loki唯有死于此片金色之中。  
“SIf.”loki轻声说道。

“嘿，你在干什么？”  
如此一声言语，打破所有禁锢，loki像是从那片溺水的金色中获得氧气，深深的呼吸着珍贵的空气。loki回头看向往着走来的Thor。他拿了两个酒杯，还有一瓶威士忌。“我想有酒会比较好。”  
“我正在参观你的工作室。”loki略略挑眉。  
Thor倒了一杯给他，又倒了一杯给自己，“你在看这幅？觉得如何？”  
“很痛苦，它想把我溺死。”loki抿了一口威士忌，加了苏打水的威士忌如同一条灵活的蛇，在你的为味蕾上攻城略地。  
Thor轻轻用杯碰了碰loki的酒杯，然后也喝下一口，“很奇特，你是第一个觉得会被溺死的。Jane看到时说感觉很温暖。Sif说，她自己都不知道自己原来是可以如此温柔。Sif就是这女孩。”

“这么纯粹。太逼人了。”loki摇了摇酒杯，看向Thor。  
Thor皱着眉看着他，像是在寻求什么。“怎么了？”  
“我知道我为什么总觉得你那么熟悉了。”Thor用手指了指他。  
“是什么？”loki微微抿了一口酒。他觉得有些慌乱。  
“你跟我来。”Thor拉起loki的手，走向工作室的里间。

里间十分空旷，没摆几幅画。Thor边走边笑，“我想你一定会喜欢这幅。”然后他将中间一幅画的遮光白布扯了下来。  
loki轻微的颤抖了一下，差点拿不住杯子。

层层叠叠的绿。万象的自然。由浅至深，由清至浊，由淡至浓，由轻至重。苍翠森林中萦绕不息的浩淼雾气，高岭之上冰雪掩盖的翠玉山石，深水悠悠晕晕的绿藻中一闪而过的明亮鱼尾，叶间呼啸而过的清厉风啸，春日里破冰消融的潺潺绿水，年轻姑娘蓬松的金发上，用嫩柳枝编织成的草环。可以去分辨却又抓不住的万象，斑斑驳驳，疏密不一，错综复杂。最后又归结成一片澄澈纯明。

这些万象绿色，都来自一双没有面目的眼睛。无悲无喜，无哀无欢。

“怎么样，是不是很像你？我是说，你的眼睛。”  
“你……”loki清了清喉咙，他觉得心口像是在被什么猛烈敲打。“你怎么画的？我的意思是你是……” 

“我记不得了。或许是我哪天做的梦，也或许我真的看到过这样一双眼睛。那种不经意的记忆，悄悄爬至我的大脑皮层，占据我的思维和神经，于是我必须，要将它倾于画布之上。”  
Thor将手覆在loki肩膀上，手下的身体在轻微颤抖。Thor将loki慢慢转过来，手轻轻盖在这个消瘦的人的眼睛上。薄薄眼睑下，那个人的眼睛正在微微转动。“或许我看到过的，不是一双眼睛。是森林，是翠玉，是叶子。可又有谁能知道呢？没准世界上，真的有这样一双奇特的眼睛。”  
loki微微抬头。男人的手抚过自己的眼睛，睫毛，眼角，眼脸，眼尾。然后眉骨，眉毛。他无法将自己的气息调到平和，“可我现在也不知道，这双眼睛到底是我自己想象的，还是真实的。”loki睁开眼，Thor的双眼。钻蓝如海，坚硬如石。  
“这很重要吗？”loki觉得喉头发干。  
Thor的手扣在loki的腰上。loki感到眼睛一片湿润清淡。他顺势又闭上双眼。轻轻浅浅，明明暗暗，密密疏疏。  
“一点儿也不。”

 

看，真的不能怪Sif。那么自然地发生。像是一种自然界心照不宣的规律。  
当loki躺在冰凉的地板上时，如此想道。  
地板的冰凉透过薄薄的衬衣慢慢蔓延到他的后背。他微微扭头看向那双绿色眼睛，迷蒙间，像是他自己，在对面怜悯的看着他。  
然后Thor又吻上了他的眼睛。  
loki闻到五月的风夹裹着初生蔷薇的气息。  
他闭上眼，用力抱住了Thor。

 

2.  
loki靠坐在窗沿边，他正在看一本杂志。窗户半开着，夏日里的和风便就悠悠荡荡的吹了进来，撩起那杂志哗哗过了好几页。loki将过去的那几页翻过来，仍是停在原先的那一页。和风吹着他短短的黑发，带着一些青草辛辣的气味。他爸爸上午刚刚除过草。下面花丛里的蔷薇开的正好，有时花味夹裹着风，幽幽转转的传到loki的房里。犹如暗夜一般。

“loki？”一个女声从下面传了上来。loki微微弯头，是Sigyn。  
loki连忙把窗户全部打开笑道：“嘿。你怎么过来了？”Sigyn穿着一身白裙装，少女健康的身体勾勒出美妙的曲线。Sigyn的皮肤很白。她手上拿着一本很厚的书。大树荫下，太阳被树叶明明暗暗的挡住些，斑斑驳驳的落在Sigyn身上。明明暗暗，她的红发看起来耀眼的很。

“我去了一趟图书馆，然后随便逛逛。逛到这里发现离你家挺近的，就来来看看。”loki挑挑眉。随便逛逛。图书馆离他家可不近。

“上来吧，Sigyn。”loki歪歪头，斜嘴笑道。  
Sigyn望了loki一会，忽然摇摇头，皱眉说：“不了，我等会还要去Heimdall那儿。你这里一坐，我肯定又不想去了。已经拖了很久了。”  
“哦，是了是了，Heimadall。”loki点点头，看见杂志上的那一页，“我也还没去过。”  
午后的阳光正热，Sigyn觉得自己的后背正在微微出汗，她微微抓紧胸前的书：“loki，你上次和我说，你准备去哪里？”  
“ 噢，去阿斯。我想去看看。反正，”oki摩挲着杂志上的那一页，眼睛像是看向Sigyn，却又不知是在哪处，“学校正好也有这个项目不是吗。”

“你决定了？”  
“我还没跟Heimadall商量过。”  
Sigyn微微低头，loki家的院子里，蔷薇开的正好，烈烈轰轰，欢腾喧闹。她有些怀念五月里的初生蔷薇。静谧，怯生。  
“是吗？那不如等会和我一起去吧？”  
“等会儿Fenrir要来找我去玩。我明天再过去。”  
“那也好。”Sigyn点点头，歪了歪脑袋笑笑，“那我先走了。”  
loki看着树荫下的Sigyn，树荫有些些挡住Sigyn的脸，他不大看的请Sigyn的表情。“好。你路上小心些。”  
Sigyn点点头，略微走上前向loki笑笑。像是下定什么决心似的，扭头往左边走去。  
Sigyn的红发随着走路一跳一跳，被太阳照得略微发金，着实美丽。白色的裙摆随着走路的风微微拂动，细长的小腿看起来非常优美，就像是天鹅纤长优雅的脖颈。loki靠在窗沿变，无意识的摩挲着那页杂志，看着Sigyn慢慢走远，最后一拐弯，她红发一甩，便看不见了。  
loki向着Sigyn消失地方望了许久，手指不断地摩挲这页上杂志。然后低下头，面无表情地看着那页杂志上的图片。

 

金色的头发。  
钻蓝如海的眼睛。

loki将头埋进杂志里，想象着闻见一阵佛手柑的须后水气味。但充斥鼻尖的只是油墨的气味。  
夏日的和风徐徐吹进，带着一阵不经意的暗香，掠动他细碎的黑发，划过他缓慢起伏的身躯。

没事，会闻到的。

 

8.  
黑发的美丽少年，身袭墨绿长袍，靠在水岸的岩石边，轻轻俯下身体，看着水中的自己。清水悠悠荡荡，水岸边开着几朵孤傲的水仙。少年将那水中的倒影轻轻晃开，绿草习习，纷花旖旎。密密疏疏的树丛后，一个看不清面目的红衣少女轻轻巧巧的打开些苇草，看向水岸边的少年。

“真美。这幅画。”Jane轻轻伏在Thor身上，将手缓缓覆上Thor拿画笔的手。并不是触手的温暖，而是有些冰凉。“你在想什么？”Jane掰开thor的手，将它轻轻握住。  
Thor转头吻了Jane的脸颊：“什么？”

“你的手冰凉凉的，画盘里的颜料也快干了，应该是停了很久，”Jane挑眉微笑，“所以，我的画家，你在想什么？”  
Thor被她逗笑了，转头将画笔和画盘放在架子上，然后回身将Jane抱到自己的腿上：“你觉得呢？”  
“我？”Jane的手指慢慢捋过Thor的金发，笑道。  
“你可是我的未婚妻。”  
“我什么时候又成了你的未婚妻了？”  
“马上就会是了。”Thor用力将Jane抱紧，引得Jane一阵笑，“作为我的未婚妻，你觉得我在想什么？”  
Jane笑着看向那幅将要完成的画。真是一幅美丽的画，所有的一切都恰到好处，“纳西塞斯和厄科……”Jane喃喃道，“这位纳西塞斯真是美。”  
“像独角兽。”  
Jane微微低头看了一眼thor，这个角度她看不见他的眼睛。复又抬头。“啊，这里，”Jane指向画中的某一处。这幅画将要完成，只是少年的水中倒影 ，那双眼睛依旧没有着色。“他的眼睛？”  
Thor笑着伸头过去浅吻Jane的嘴唇，轻声道：“你不知道他的眼睛有多美，我怕我画的不小心，全毁了。”  
Jane双手捋起Thor的金发，额头抵着额头，看着thor的眼睛。午后阳光正盛，借着冬日微光，thor的眼睛染上几丝橘黄的暖意。但依旧，湛蓝如钻，明如深海。靠的如此之近，她闻到一阵佛手柑的气味，还有这个男人温热的气息。  
“他这么美，你是要好好画。”Jane微微扭头，看向画上的纳西塞斯。“不然，就辜负了。”Jane喃喃道。  
“什么？”Thor没听清。  
Jane直起身子：“没什么。”说着，站了起来，“好了，我该走了。”  
“这么快？你都没来多久。”  
Jane将架子上的餐盘收起来，不置可否道：“学校里还有事，我得赶回去。再说，我在这待了挺久，我把你这几天的脏衣服可都洗了。”Jane指了指工作室外的衣服，“你等会别忘了收进来。”  
“那等会你回家吗？”thor揽住Jane的腰问道。  
Jane笑着吻了吻Thor的额头：“不了，我要睡在学校里。你今晚就独守空房吧。”说着走向外间去，走到一半把盘子举起来，“还有，别忘了把盘子洗了。我不想回来帮你赶蟑螂。”

Thor呵呵笑了几声，摇摇头又回身看向身后的画。拿起画笔，对着这幅画许久。画上的纳西塞斯低垂着美丽的头颅，爱怜地看着水中自己的倒影。而绿丛后的厄科，安静的望向水边的少年。  
然后又搁下。像是想什么，Thor起身走向里间。  
Thor把那块白布扯下，那密密疏疏的绿便蔓延开来。Thor坐到地上，抬着头，默默地与它对视。  
那双带着万象怜悯的明绿双眸，静谧地望着他。  
一个苍白消瘦的黑发男人，半披着墨绿的绸布，慢慢走到Thor的面前。他弯下腰，抬起Thor的头，没有悲喜的望着他。黑发男人的眼睛是纯明的翠绿，带着经久不息的湿润雾气，像是刚破冰的春水。Thor抚摸着他细长白皙的脖颈，目不转睛的看着他。男人跪了下来，俯身在thor的耳畔呓语着什么。Thor一句也听不清，只是闻见男人身上有着暗暗的气味。  
像是，五月初生的蔷薇。  
Thor微微扭头，便看见一双无悲无喜的翠绿双眸。不知为何，那翠绿双眸沾染了些许霓虹灯光，熠熠生辉。

他紧紧抱住男人消瘦的身躯。

Jane在门外看了许久，Thor一直坐着没有动。  
最后她提了提包，离开了。 

 

4.  
Bifrost。  
明明暗暗的灯光。略小的舞台上有亚裔的小伙子正在打碟，后边有个很瘦的吉他手正在吸烟休息。交错的人群。男人。舞蹈。欢笑。亲吻。拥抱。也不算大的空间里尖锐的音乐急速回荡冲刺拍打在鼓膜上。吧台里英俊的调酒师正在调一款不知名的鸡尾酒，大概是技术高超，那调酒瓶在他手上如同一条灵活的蛇。游走于手指间。  
Thor 觉得自己有些许醉了，于是借故去了外间吸了支烟。从他站的地方，正好能看到吧台，灯光明明暗暗，但也算看得清。  
烟气顺着食道缓缓而下，浑浊的内脏被毒药唤醒一般，又开始咔咔咔的运作起来。然后尽数吐出，白色的烟雾在明明暗暗的灯光下显得极为妖娆。  
酒吧总有源源不断的人来。Bifrost并不算大，却总是很神奇的能容下那么多的人。

Thor看见Fandral正在和一个黑发男人搭讪。背着灯光，那个黑发男人看起来瘦削的很。Fandral很少搭讪人，然而搭讪的，必定是这间Bifrost最好的。正好Fandral往Thor那边看过来，朝他示意了一下。  
【the queen。】Fandral用手指了指身边的黑发男人。Thor被他的动作逗笑了。然后那个黑发男人顺着Fandral往这边看过来，Thor向他举酒示意了一下。灯光晦暗不定，Thor并不是怎么看得清那个男人的容貌，但的确是有副不错的身材。  
Thor起身，从烟盒里挑出一支烟，沿着舞池走到吧台边。“嘿，借个火。”那个男人像是吓到一般，抬头看了他一眼，又马上低头，从裤兜里翻出打火机，打出火。thor微微偏头，橘红的火光渐渐将白色的烟纸燃烧。  
Thor微微抬眼，男人一双翠绿的眼睛映着酒吧奇诡的灯光，明澈的双眼陡然显得一丝艳秾。他无疑是个年轻漂亮的男人。皮肤白皙，身材瘦削却挺拔高挑，像一棵颀长的白桦。Thor挑眉笑了一下。这个男人显然是第一次来这里，表现的再自如，也有一丝生涩。这样的地方，最珍贵最稀缺的，便是将将成年，无所畏惧，初尝禁果的独角兽了。  
“嘿，你想来杯什么？”Thor吸了一口烟问道，却也没等男人的回答，“威士忌怎么样？Jim，威士忌。”然后扭头看了一下Fandral。Fandral挑了挑眉。  
“Again？”Fandral对thor道，thor向他笑笑。Fandral无奈的向男人举了举酒杯，“thor，你醉的都来抢我的人了。”摇摇头然后进舞池去了。  
Thor笑着回头看向男人。  
“你怎么一个人？”  
“我也不知道，出来逛逛，碰巧走了进来。”两杯杯威士忌从吧台一头滑了过来，男人顺手接住，递给thor一杯。男人的声音很是好听，说起话来像是在念诗。  
“啊，碰巧。好吧。”Thor点点头。  
男人呷了一口威士忌，微微皱起眉。  
“怎么样，喜欢吗？”  
“你要我说实话？”男人的眼睛实在是太漂亮了，总会给人一种久别重逢之感。  
Thor点点头：“嗯。”  
“你不会生气？”  
thor被他逗笑了，“不会，你说吧。”  
男人也被自己弄笑了：“我觉得，太有季节感了。”  
“这杯酒的确很适合现在的季节。我喜欢。”thor笑着吸了一口烟，“你这款很稀有。”  
“我是什么款？”  
“怎么说呢，一个刚成年的男人，独自一人在酒吧里闲逛……”还没说到一半，男人就被thor的话弄笑了，引得thor也笑了起来，“嗯？你觉得呢？”  
“你怎么知道我刚成年？”男人换了个舒服点的姿势，手撑着脑袋，冰蓝的灯光映着他的脸。  
“我就是知道，”thor吸了一口烟，“又或者，一个直男来猎奇。”thor偏头看向男人。  
男人与他对视了一会，然后垂下眼又喝了一点酒：“我说了，我是碰巧路过。”  
“没有碰巧这种事。”  
男人笑着抬头：“你是做什么的？”  
“你猜猜看？”  
男人看了他一会，细长的眉毛又一次微微皱了起来：“恩……画家，或者是油漆工人。”  
“为什么？”thor很惊讶，“这两个职业反差很大啊。”  
男人指了指thor的裤子：“你上面还有颜料。”  
thor看了看自己牛仔裤上的颜料，点点头道：“噢……该死。我已经没干净的牛仔裤了。”他饮下一口威士忌，的确是很冷。“最近被我的画展逼得太紧了。”  
“所以，你是个画家？”  
“对。”  
“或许哪天你可以给我画幅肖像。”男人像是想到什么，笑道。  
“可以啊。”  
男人微微睁大眼睛，大概是有些惊讶：“哦，我是说着玩的。”  
“不，我是认真的，”thor轻轻俯身过来，看向男人的双眼，“你哪天有空，我来给你画。”  
男人与他对视了一会，像是在深深的探求着什么。灯光晦暗，Thor看不清他的眼神。男人像是在说什么，然而音乐激昂，thor没有听清。  
“你说什么？”

 

他的双眸像浩淼森林上环绕的飒飒雾风，看起来总是那么湿润，总会让人错以为，他下一秒就要流泪一般。

 

7.

Email  
From：Sigyn To：loki

loki：  
见信佳。  
你最近过的如何？我知道你会千篇一律的回我：不错。还可以。一般般。我也只是聊胜于无的问一句；）  
我前段时间回了一趟伦敦，妈妈生病了。所幸妈妈生的并不是什么大病，也让全家松了一口气。其实生病期间，妈妈的精神状态一直不错，一周去两次医院，还坚持打扫家里，照顾我。反观是我看起来太过紧张。我大概是真的还没怎么长大。所以Peter总嘲笑我：）  
我回秘鲁之前，伦敦开了一场莫里兹·冯·施温德的画展。我对这位画家的认识只在于他和舒伯特是好友，然后给诗歌还有乐曲做过许多插图。还有高天鹅堡的修建。  
那时候妈妈已经出院，我也没什么事。便就去看了一下。他的画蛮有趣的，很多都是童话和诗歌。  
我很是喜欢他那幅《阿尔忒弥斯与恩底弥翁》。人物丰润，色彩明媚，无形之间有一场苦涩而甜蜜的恋爱在暗暗道来。  
说起恩底弥翁的故事。初中读《恩底弥翁》时，我多多少少被月神的爱恋给打动，我记得你那时竟然为了这首诗哭了。要知道，这并不算济慈很好的诗。  
但如今想想，当时阿尔忒弥斯若没有去偷吻年轻的牧羊人的话，那么恩底弥翁依然会快乐单纯的生活着，而不会无悲无喜的永生于睡梦之中。即便他永生不老又能如何。他失去的，远比获得永生不老要多。没有安宁的生活，没有甜蜜的爱恋，没有四季交替的喜悦哀愁，没有生老病死的悲哀欢喜。只有无有悲欢的无尽睡眠，和万古不老的岁月。  
月神夜夜去拉塔莫斯山又能如何。终究，年轻的牧羊人，沉睡在无尽的梦幻中，无法再知晓她苦涩的爱恋。  
既然知道会被主神责罚，不如一开始就当作是美丽的风景也就罢了。  
有些事情终究是只适合远远观赏。

扯远了。 然而说到此，我竟有些难受。  
望你一切都好。我们都很想你。

Sigyn 

 

From：loki To：Sigyn

Sigyn：  
展信佳。  
我刚刚看到你的邮件。Mary没有生大病真是好极了。望你帮我转达问候给她。  
你信里说起恩底弥翁的故事。  
对于阿尔忒弥斯来说，她爱上这位年轻漂亮的牧羊人，是多么的自然。之后为之所做的事也是发自内心真挚的爱恋。若是所做之事是由于内心纯洁而真挚的爱，那么即便将会被主神责罚，又有什么可去后悔的。

望你安好。

loki

 

From：Sigyn To：loki

loki：  
阿尔忒弥斯真的了解恩底弥翁的生活吗？或许，她爱上的，不过是一个年轻漂亮的牧羊人的表象罢了。表象之下，她真的了解吗？若是她了解了，她会怎么做呢？  
若我是阿尔忒弥斯，我深爱恩底弥翁，是我做出了选择，我亲吻了他。而下一个选择是恩底弥翁做的。他在宙斯面前，选择了万古不老，无悲无喜的睡眠。即便，他曾经看到过月神的光辉。  
所以呢？月神后来一夜夜的去看望他，去亲吻他，又能如何？都是徒劳罢了。  
他既做出选择，那么这场爱恋还未开始便已经结束。

望你安好。

Sigyn

From：loki To：Sigyn

Sigyn：  
我不知道。我真的不知道。  
或许在恩底弥翁的梦中，一夜夜的，也会是阿尔忒弥斯明亮柔和的面庞。

不不不，这怎么可能。阿尔忒弥斯对他来说，也不过是场梦幻罢了。  
大概真就如你所说，不过是一场场无悲无喜的睡眠，和万古不老的面容。  
或许，从一开始，阿尔忒弥斯就不该去亲吻恩底弥翁。若是躲在云后，夜夜能望他一眼，也就足矣。  
何必去招惹，去贪求。  
但Sigyn，恩底弥翁的存在，即是对阿尔忒弥斯的困扰。他不用动一分一毫，他不用在何时何地。那无望的爱恋都在一点一滴的销毁着阿尔忒弥斯，一点一滴的毁灭她。  
所以，亲不亲吻又能如何。她早就没救了。  
那些对于他的思念，正每时每刻纠结着她。

望你安好。

loki

 

9.  
已是春日四月。外面的风一日比一日吹的暖和。窗户微开着，风吹着窗纱轻飘飘的浮动，偶尔不经意的带些花味。午后的阳光渐渐攀上在窗纱细密的纹路，如水蔓延。楼下有孩子追逐的打闹声，偶尔有车开过。

loki躺在沙发上。脖子上的领带系的太难受了，他准备用手一点点的解开。但卡的太紧了，一只手无论如何也解不开，loki皱起了眉，他选择了放弃。他觉得喉咙有些难受，偏头看见桌子上的酒杯里还剩了一些伏特加，于是拿过来一饮而尽。  
好吧，更难受了。  
loki深吸一口气闭上眼，刚才画展里的画面就争先恐后的铺盖了上来。

哦，大家都西装革履。我也是。  
全是他的画。这真是废话。这本来就是他的画展。Sif的画，不，Sif有好几幅画。汤汤的烫金。直要把人戳穿的炽热。然后是Jane，欢乐的橘红，温暖的橘红，包容的橘红。  
然后，然后，还有我的。  
他把我的画放到了最中间的位置。纳西塞斯和厄科。  
上帝。  
当然当然，还有那幅该死的画。层层叠叠的绿，一双没有面目的眼睛。  
他画了很多风景画。基本，都是绿色的。  
他穿了深蓝色西装，很衬他的眼睛。他高兴地向我打招呼，拍了拍我的肩。他身上有一股佛手柑的味道。  
有好多媒体在采访他。他要成为全城的艺术风向标了。  
我没法靠近。人好多。  
画展的香槟还不错。  
好多人。

他的朋友。

不认识。

Jane穿了浅灰色晚礼服。很高贵。  
他手挽着她的腰，对媒体说：六月吧。夏日婚礼总是令人向往。  
两个明媚灿烂的笑容。  
Jane的无名指上有一枚钻戒。  
菲林一闪一闪，照得它光芒万丈，璀璨夺目。

 

loki睁开眼睛。暗金雕花的天花板。窗外传来孩子们嬉闹的声响。  
还是他们的笑声？  
loki偏头，风吹得窗纱轻轻扬动，深吸一口气，春日和风的温凉。地板上投下窗纱斑斑驳驳的花纹。再往上看，壁炉上那面墙，挂着一块浅米色的亚麻布。  
窗外的笑声悠悠荡荡，就像划过浴缸的肥皂，陡然滑腻的让人难受。loki起身走到窗边，手撩起一点窗纱，楼下的杜鹃开的烈烈轰轰。阳光照得有些刺眼，loki不由的微微闭上眼睛。

不知站了多久，他突然睁眼，走到壁炉前，把那块亚麻布用力扯下。  
壁炉上面有一块面积很大的墙。loki抬头望着，把酒杯里剩的最后一点酒喝完。  
上面贴着好多照片，密密麻麻。层层叠叠。照片上，有男人，有女人，有小孩。在劳伦斯大街，在新湖畔，在嘉德，在Bifrost。然后，还有无数的Thor。  
像是不敢触碰似的，loki的手将将要覆上照片，却又偏偏与照片留下了那么点距离。  
thor。  
thor。  
thor。  
thor。  
thor。  
”Thor……Odinson……“像是怕打碎什么东西一般，如同朝圣一般，loki轻声道。  
每一张照片上都有他。

背影，侧面，正面。 正装。裸体。做爱。画画。吃饭。欢笑。亲吻。生气。安静。睡觉。

loki歪头看了一会，将头伸过去，希冀闻到一阵佛手柑的须后水气味。然后充斥鼻尖的，只有照片那股洗出来后的酸涩的气味。  
阳光在地板上投射出斑斑驳驳的花纹，四月的和风吹动窗纱轻轻盈盈的扬动。吹到脖颈上，有一阵温凉。  
loki想起Sigyn穿着白裙装，在树荫下抬头笑的样子。

【瞧你，多滑稽。】

loki猛然抬头，看着整面墙上的照片。  
他像是在哭，但脸上却没有泪水。  
过了一会，loki扯下了一张照片。Thor在新湖畔的树下画画。金色的头发，湛蓝如钻的眼睛。凝视远方的眼神。他看了一会，然后从裤兜里拿出了打火机，迅速点燃了它。火很快蔓延开来。loki把它丢到了壁炉里。  
然后又是一张。又是一张。又是一张。他的动作越来越快，像是下一秒就会反悔一般。到最后，整面墙都没了照片，只剩下伤痕累累的印记，告诉他以前这里有多少照片被贴过。  
loki看着那堆正在燃烧的照片，脸被火光照得通红。被烧的thor正望着他，金色的头发，灿烂深情的笑容。湛蓝如钻的眼睛，有着东方大海起伏的气息。

 

【瞧你，多滑稽。】  
然后贪婪的火便把他吃尽了。

他翠绿的双眸像浩淼森林上环绕的飒飒雾风，看起来总是那么湿润，就像下一秒就要流泪一般。

 

1.  
五月夏日，临近中午时已是有些温热，若是走快一些便会让人觉得后背微微出汗。loki有些后悔早上上学前听妈妈的话穿了一件薄夹克。空气里漂浮着许许多多的气味。汽车排尾的废气，擦肩而过的女人的浓烈香水，男人吐出的烟气，女孩手中波板糖的甜味，还有不远处初生蔷薇的清味。  
“喂？”手机在震，loki把书夹到另一侧，翻出手机来。  
“你在哪儿了？”是Sigyn。  
“快了快了，今天图书馆人好多。”loki抬头看了看交通灯还没变绿，“再过两分钟。你别站在太阳底下。”  
“我就在大喷泉这，你过来就能看到我。”  
“那也好，那等会见。”说着，loki挂断了电话，抬头等待交通灯变绿。

空气里漂浮着许许多多的气味和声音。汽车排尾的废气和鸣笛的尖叫，擦肩而过的女人的浓烈香水和听不清的碎骂，男人吐出的烟气和笑声，女孩手中波板糖的甜味和嬉闹。还有不远处初生蔷薇的清味。糅杂在一起，在这温热的中午，让人感到头晕。  
车辆来来往往，风吹得虚弱无力。  
一对男女正站在道路对面。  
一头金色的头发，还有一双钻蓝的眼睛。亚麻色的衣衫，热烈的笑容。  
空气里是否正在开始一场巨大的交响乐，撞得鼓膜阵阵疼痛。像是有一个高亢的女声正在唱一曲不知名的咏叹调，愈来愈高，愈来愈紧，渐渐扣紧心脏，越收越紧。  
loki觉得自己喉咙开始发干。  
就像感觉像是陷入冰凉大海起伏不定的波涛，只能听见自己的呼吸正在颤抖，而耳边传来一阵阵拍打风的声音（如果这也有声音的话）。loki感觉胸膛紧的发痛。  
然后下一秒他被海浪或是人什么的撞着往前走。  
越来越近。  
loki的眼睛一直紧紧盯着那个人，他发觉自己的喉咙发烫干涩，但忘记该用什么来使它停下。怎么停下？谁来帮帮他？哗啦，一个浪头将他完全盖住。越收越紧的女高音。触目之间全是黑暗与潮水，只能看见一个热烈的笑容，只能看见一头金色的头发，只能看见一双湛蓝的眼睛。

越来越近。  
loki听见自己心脏如鼓一般颤栗。他一定是要死了。  
汤汤烫金的头发，里面像是藏着一千个太阳。湛蓝如钻的眼睛，有着东方大海起伏不定的气息。热烈灿烂的笑声，低沉细碎的话语。以及，一阵轻微的佛手柑的气味。  
突然一下子，就像进入下一个篇章。潮水退却，行人的声音，汽车的鸣笛，远处的欢闹，所有声音都冲到鼓膜上猛烈敲打，所有气味都跑到鼻腔里横冲直撞。拍打风的声音，佛手柑的气息，全部都消散作结，仿若上一秒它们不曾存在一般。女高音陡然收声，loki发觉自己可以呼吸了。  
loki迅速扭头看向后面，胸口上下猛烈起伏，攫取着氧气。  
一头被阳光照得发烫的金发和被风吹起的亚麻衣衫渐渐消失在人群中。  
不远处的喷泉飞溅出来的水，弄得身体一阵清凉。他听到自己的身体在酸疼痛快的运作。  
哗啦啦，圣马丁的鸽子掠过天际。loki不由得抬头向上看去。太阳刺眼的眼睛发涩。  
不可思议。一千个太阳？l  
“loki！”一个清亮的女声响起，loki顺着声音的地方望去。  
Sigyn穿着绿色半裙，向他兴奋的招手。正午阳光的照耀下，她的红发看起来尤为美丽。  
loki眯眼不知看了多久，然后微微勾了勾嘴角走过去。  
“你等很久了？”

尾章

“loki？”Sigyn绕着男孩细软的黑发道。  
“嗯？”loki无意识的应道。  
“你在想什么？”Sigyn仰头问道。  
loki微微低头，浅褐的眼睛里映着他的面容。单调，苍白。loki于是笑着退点身，头埋到Sigyn雪白的乳房里。他深深吸了一口气，然后细碎的亲吻起来，渐渐往上，引得Sigyn轻轻发笑。锁骨，细弱的脖颈，再然后是丰润的嘴唇。  
loki轻轻咬住她的嘴唇，轻声道：“我在想……趁我爸妈没回来……”loki被Sigyn弄得也笑了出来，“我们再来一次。”  
“你真是这么想的？”Sigyn歪歪头笑道。  
“不然呢？”  
loki闭上眼，深深埋进少女雪白的肩膀，少女独有的体香瞬间充盈到他的鼻端。  
阳光透过未拉拢的窗帘透了进来，他眼前明明暗暗，斑斑驳驳。  
汤汤的烫金。坚硬如冰的冬天。起伏不定的东方大海。飞扬的笑声。圣马丁的鸽子。一股佛手柑的气息，一个低沉的声音。亚麻衣衫的衣角。

 

loki睁开眼睛，所有的一切如同潮水退却，消散无踪。

眼前，是再普通不过的天花板。

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 最最初是因为看了《Blue Is A Hot Color》所起的念头。阿黛尔和艾玛初遇的镜头我来来回回倒过来看了很多遍。其实也没什么特殊的镜头语言在，但就是给我印象很深刻。有种欲语还休的气韵在里面。  
> 想着，能不能把这样的场面写出来。
> 
> loki是怎么样的一个人呢。可以毁天灭地狂妄不羁，又内向内敛深埋自己真实的情感。我截取了他的一部分，关于他自欺欺人的一面。某人看完后和我说，她觉得loki的情感还能再浓烈一点。  
> 我写时的确有考虑是否要不要写的更为浓烈一些。毕竟我已经讲述了一个痴汉的loki如何多年追随艺术家的thor（汗……这个设定讲述起来真的好狗血）。对于他痴的一面，是不是表现的太隐晦了。比如酒吧那场按设想原本应该从loki的角度出发，但最后我还是换成了thor。  
> 但后来我还是成功说服自己，这样就已经是最好的表达了。迅疾的蒙太奇，简短的语言，逼兀的画面，我的排版上已然在告诉人们这场在清淡之下的浓烈。这就是一场不可告人的畸形迷恋。  
> 无论是我们臆想的电影里的兄弟背德乱伦，还是我此文中loki对thor日复一日饮鸩止渴般的追逐。  
> 对他来说，这场爱恋是他不能释怀亦不可道为人知的。他宁愿在日复一日的追逐中去满足自己了解thor的渴望，也不愿去正面他对thor不可告人的畸形的迷恋。  
> 反观thor，他难道对于loki就没有类似的迷恋吗？再推及jane，sif，sigyn。其实觉得这文里的各位都多多少少有些“loki化”。  
> 这样一场畸形的迷恋，不如就抽离掉所有能去浓烈的地方，只剩下一片留白。如此一场追逐，已是一生不能背负之轻，还能用多少煽情的语言去描述呢。（其实说到底，就是笔力有限，很多地方今天起来看是很粗糙的。）
> 
> 大概就是这样吧。我想说的，就是一场畸形的迷恋。这也是我对影片中的loki，最初的认识。毕竟无论是电影还是我的文中，loki从始至终，对于thor，都怀有不一样的感受。那感情是爱情也好是仇恨也罢，是仰慕也好是嫉妒也罢，那种感觉，近似迷恋。


End file.
